


The escape

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: New York is about to crumble and you are getting ready to leave. You were told this would happen but when Matt goes to tell you the same, more than just your true identity comes to light.





	The escape

You sat, or more like fell, on your bed with a heavy sigh. The call you just received wasn’t very inviting or promising, and you were sure that you’d get either into some big ass trouble or killed, and none of the above sounded better than the other. You repeated the words they told you, trying to make some sense from them but honestly, they were just a bunch of crap that you weren’t really willing to buy that easily.

The instructions were rather unclear, but the message was very simple: New York would turn into actual hell if you didn’t act quickly; unfortunately, acting quickly meant killing one of your former bosses and one that apparently didn’t just… die. Madame Gao was a hard nut to crack and she had been for so many years that you lost count of old she really was.

You didn’t want to kill her, mostly because she couldn’t be killed just like that. She, somehow, got back to life every fucking time, so trying would end up in your own non-resuscitating ass being chased by probably the scariest cult in the planet. You worked with them, not against them; those who dared to do it never walked out alive.

Taking out a bag from your closet, you started to gather your most important belongings and shove them inside. You wanted to keep yourself alive for a few more years, and staying away from Gao would definitely ensure you a longer life than you expected, there wouldn’t be anyone looking for you anyway.  
All your safety thoughts were cut off by a loud knocking at your door. It was more of a pounding, and at that time of the night, you were not sure who was brave enough to come by. You slid a gun between your pants and your back, and walked confidently towards the door. You stayed there, trying to hear what came from outside, but all you could get was a heavy panting.

Opening the door just enough to see your visitor’s face, you almost tripped on your way back. Matt Murdock was wet like a dog under the rain, hoping you’d open up. You pulled him inside from his collar and after closing the door, you pinned him to the wall, keeping your forearm pressed to his throat. Although his hands could move and push you away, he was so taken aback that his brain could barely acknowledge that you were the one that had him in such a weak position. 

“Listen to me, Murdock,” you whispered, taking the gun to his temple, “I will blow your brains out right here and right now, and have this place cleaned if you don’t tell me what the fuck is going on,”

“(Y/N)?” He stuttered, still bewildered by you and your apparently new attitude.

You had been what people usually call a "specialist" for a rather long time, even before you met Matt, and you’d been sent to kill him more times than you would like to admit, therefore you’d lost a few good gigs because of that. You were impossibly and almost childishly in love with him, even though his heart was as changing as the waters and away from yours. Falling in love with him was a torture you were more than willing to take. People said love could beat anything, and for you, it was a terrible truth. 

“When did you become a Frank Castle?” He chuckled nervously.

“I’ve always been,” you replied cockily, “only you didn’t tell,” you sighed heavily and slowly put the gun away and back in your pants. Matt sighed too, feeling a cold sweat on his forehead and an undeniable fear of you. He couldn’t see you, but he knew damn well it was the same sweet girl he had been seeing before. “I’m more of a John Wick than a Frank Castle; I do it for the money, not for revenge,” you clarified, cupping his face with your hands. You looked at him, feeling the inevitable need of making him yours but the immediate regret that came afterwards the thought; it happened quite often. He was never going to be yours because he didn’t feel that way; his heart was torn between the most important woman in his life and what The Hand made of her; the assassin she was meant to be from the day she was born. You walked away towards your room; a room that had been shared a few times before that and that never end up well. “What did you get yourself into, Matt?” You finally asked, taking your gun from your pants and arranging your special bag for your special equipment. “Why am I being told to stay away from New York?”

“Who’s telling you this?”

“Doesn’t matter,” you shook your head. “What I want to know is what the hell is going on and why do I have the feeling that your other self has something to do with all of this,” you rubbed your temples, feeling suddenly tired and exhausted. “Is The Hand, right?” Matt’s mouth hung open, there were definitely too many surprises for just one night. “You’re in too deep with this, aren’t you?”

“What do you know about them, and—how?”

“They have a few enemies,” you sheepishly admitted, “and they hired my services a few times. Well, not the organization exactly, but Gao did, and the woman they call Alexandra did too, I saw a few things, learnt a bit more; both happen to pay a lot,” 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Matt took out his glasses and threw them onto the bed. He paced around your room and you felt yourself shrinking with each furious and betrayed step he took; you knew you fucked up, but you were just about to realize how much. “(Y/N), really? The Hand? And Madame fucking Gao? Of all people, of all the awful people living in New York, you had to go with the worst one? What are you gonna tell me now, you did Wilson Fisk’s dirty work too?”

“Fisk was an asshole,” you growled, “and a fucking perv,” you winced at the memory of Fisk trying to touch you. “I’d rather die than do his dirty work,” you rolled your eyes, “besides he had his own men to do it, so I was disposable, but not for Gao… she said there was something about me and the way I… did the thing, she showed me a few things,”

“What kind of things,” Matt demanded. “And who was your target, was it ever me?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, “and Danny Rand too, but never pointed a gun at any of you; especially at you, Matthew” you hurried to add, as if that would make him hate you less. “I saw what they did to—to her,” you gulped. “Okay, because I love you very much and I care, I’ll tell you this, you’re not strong enough to fight Elektra. She’s really fucking dangerous,”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Matt turned his head, knowing for sure you were right. Elektra had been his love ever since you met him and even before that. “I know what I’m capable of and—”

“Matt, touch me and tell me I’m not lying,” you took a step closer to him, and even though you both knew didn’t need to touch you, he still reached out his hand to your chest. You shivered, feeling his rough fingers against your skin; this was some sweet torture that you couldn’t escape from, and although your senses were signaling all the bad things that happened with Matthew Murdock, your heart was stronger and so was your love for him. Regret would come afterwards anyway. “She’s deadlier than she has ever been and…” you rolled your eyes, “as much as I hate to admit it, I don’t want you to get your sorry ass hurt,”  
“What else do you know that I don’t?”

“They wiped her memories of you, of Stick of… everything,” you placed your hand over his that still lingered on your skin. “When I met her, she barely knew how to speak…”

Matt knew it wasn’t a lie, any of it, and sighing heavily, he took his hand away from you. He turned around and picked up his glasses from the bed. There were so many things he wanted to say, but no words could sum up or even express thoroughly his feelings. He was beyond worried, and now that you had admitted your connections to The Hand, he felt betrayed; his heart was torn between his feelings for you and what you had done.

“(Y/N), you know you’re in trouble, right?” Matt asked after a few minutes of terrible silence. “They can come for you and… they will,”

“They won’t,” you shook your head, feeling slightly uncertain of your own words. “At least that’s what I’m aiming for. Gao may be a criminal and a dangerous old lady, but she happened to keep her promises with me,” you walked to your bed and sat, grabbing your head and wondering about your future. Next to you, the bed sank and an arm crossed your back around your shoulders. A soft breathing calmed you enough to make you look up. “I’m sorry Matthew, I—I didn’t know what they were until it was too late,”

“Don’t worry,” he smiled lightly, “we’ll find a way out—”

“No—I will,” you stated. “I don’t need your pity or your concern,” you freed yourself from his embrace, “especially when it’s not me who you’re concerned about,”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t bullshit me, Matthew,” you rose from the bed, feeling suddenly enraged. “Your only concern has always been Elektra and I’m nothing but your badass booty call,” you spat.

“Are you kidding me?” He stood up too. “I let you into my life and I told you everything about me and my other self, and you think you’re noting but a booty call? Look, whatever I may or may not feel for Elektra it’s my thing to deal with, and whether she is or not the Black Sky it’s also my own problem,” his voice was strong, stronger than it had ever been around you. “But we’re not talking about Elektra now; you are my concern because, believe it or not, I do love you too—” you scoffed and rolled your eyes—“yeah, I do and I don’t give a shit if you don’t believe me, but I can’t start explaining this because we really don’t have much time. You have to get out of the city,” he grabbed you by your arms and even though he was blind, you could actually feel how his eyes looked right at your soul; maybe it were his hands that had some magic over sensitive mojo and the fact that he had never ever been this way with you; so worried and so caring. “If I didn’t love you I wouldn’t have come here to tell you this and I would’ve left when you told me you worked for Gao—”

“So what if you didn’t? That literally tells me anything at all…” your voice trembled; Matt had never lied to you and this was surely not the occasion for it. But you couldn’t believe it, you never got that lucky.

“Don’t you get it?” His voice softened and so did his grip on you. “(Y/N), after every damned thing that happened with Elektra, I met you and it all changed,” he sighed and roamed his hands up your neck, massaging it lightly and making you let out a soft sigh. “I know I made you think I only wanted you for sex, but that was because I can’t allow anyone into my life, just as I imagine you don’t let anyone,” he pulled you close for a hug, probably the warmest sign of affection he had shown in years. His arms wrapped around your waist and you timidly held him too. You needed it; you needed the love he showed you. Elektra didn’t matter anymore, it was only the two of you and the fear of getting killed by the ones who gave you a job. “I will take care of you, (Y/N),” he said, hiding his face against the curve of your neck. “Even if I have to take you out of the country—”

“Then come with me, Matt,” you stuttered, “come with me and keep me safe,”

“You know I can’t,” he replied, with a taint of sadness in his voice; “New York needs me, and these guys… they can’t do it without me,”

“Let me help, then,” you grabbed his collar in desperation; if there was one thing in this world you didn’t want, was leaving Matt alone, not now. “I have a few people I can call, Castle included” you smiled nervously, “you’re not alone Matt, you’ll never be,”

“I love you, (Y/N),” he said, just a second before melting his lips with yours, “but you know I can’t let you stay here,” he cupped your face in his hands and gently kissed you again. “I’ll figure it out and go search for you—”

“What if she comes back? What if she remembers you?” You said, knowing truly in your heart that Matt wasn’t going to give up that easily on Elektra. He said he loved you, but couldn’t trust his words, especially when New York, his loved home, was crumbling in pieces thanks to the true love of his life.

“I’ll figure that one out too,” he assured you.

_But you knew better than that._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love!


End file.
